


Hold that Pose

by CatchyJingle



Series: Tsukki and Yam's Wonderful Bondage Tale [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tsukki has some wicked fantasies, he has a right to be, rope, yama is kind of sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyJingle/pseuds/CatchyJingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop squirming."</p><p>Yamaguchi glares at him, and even though he's flushed red and his hands are bound behind his back there's an awful lot of force behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold that Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no excuse for this.
> 
> Title is from Natalia Kills' Mirror

"Stop squirming."

Yamaguchi glares at him, and even though he's flushed red and his hands are bound behind his back there's an awful lot of force behind it. It's been a while since Yamaguchi's looked at him like he wants to smack him in the face, and Kei feels as though he could laugh. 

But even he's not that cruel.

 He leans forward and rests his hand on Yamaguchi's jean-clad thigh, and the boy jumps like Kei had smacked him there.

Not a bad idea.

"If you keep wriggling like that, you could hurt yourself." His tone is teasing, but he means it. The rope around Yamaguchi's ankles and wrists isn't tied too tightly, but there's still the possibility that Yamaguchi could wrench his shoulder if he moves around too much.

Yamaguchi makes a sound that'a half a sigh and half a grumble of irritation as he settles back onto his side. His cheek has marks from where he'd pressed it into the pillow, and Kei reaches out and thumbs the marks before drawing his thumb over Yamaguchi's lower lip, feeling the sigh against his finger as the boy's mouth falls open.

"Relax, alright?"

Yamaguchi's eyes had fallen shut, but he opens one to stare reproachfully at his boyfriend.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one tied up."

Kei can't keep himself from smiling.

"When did you get so mouthy?"

The mattress is soft against Kei's knees as he shifts to lay behind Yamaguchi, close enough that he can lean over and kiss his neck but far enough that his chest isn't touching his back at all. 

"Sorry Tsukki."

It sounds like he's smiling.

"Hmm."

When he puts his mouth against Yamaguchi's neck he jumps again.

"You okay?" He says softly against the shell of his ear.

"Yeah." Yamaguchi says, so breathily that Kei might have missed it if he weren't paying such close attention.

"Alright."

He brushes the hair out of Yamaguchi's eyes first, wanting to make sure he doesn't startle him with his touch as he trails his hand under his shirt. 

"You're shivering. Are you ticklish?"

"You know I'm not." 

He still gasps when Kei rubs at his nipple, his hand clenching into fists behind his back. 

"Ah...Tsukki..." 

He's starting to wiggle again, like he doesn't know whether to lean into the hand on his chest or the mouth on his neck.

"Hm?" He says, dragging his teeth where Yamaguchi's neck meets his shoulder. Although he'd been adamant about Yamaguchi staying dressed, he half wishes he'd at least taken his shirt off. Kei can't kiss at his shoulders when they're covered up. 

"Try not to move, okay?"

"Huh?"

Kei's free hand runs over Yamaguchi's thigh, and Kei is unsurprised when he presses up into his fingers. 

"Tsukki..." 

It's hard to listen to his name when it's said like that. 

Kei runs his fingers over the bulge in Yamaguchi's jeans and watches him go live-wire crazy, his hips jerking and his bound feet kicking out behind him.

"You're so hard." Kei's no better himself, but it's not like Yamaguchi has to know that. "You're so hard already."

Really, Yamaguchi's going to hurt his neck if he keeps twisting around. 

"Can't you stay still?" He teases, pressing down harder against Yamaguchi's cock. He makes this choked, heavy noise and Kei wishes he had a third hand to press against his own cock because  holy shit he's starting to realize how severely he's underestimated his boyfriend. 

"Please." Yamaguchi says, and when he snaps his head back Kei moves away so that only his hands are touching him. "Please, please please you've had me like this for so long, please touch me." 

He wants to say something cool, something like "begging already?" but his mouth is too dry for words. He'd planned on keeping it together for longer dammit, but in his mind he hadn't accounted for the high whine of Yamaguchi's voice as he begged to be touched by him.

Whatever. He can let it go just this once. 

 "Okay." He says, rubbing harder, and Yamaguchi's back bows so dramatically Kei hears it crack.

"Take your pants off for me then."

Hell yeah, he's still got it. 

Kei puts his fingers beneath the rope around Yamaguchi's wrists, keeping him from rubbing himself raw with his frantic movements. 

"Please." He says again, and Kei gives into the urge to press himself flush against his back, knowing that Yamaguchi can feel Kei's own hardness along him. "Please, I don't want to cum like this, please just touch me."

He could keep going couldn't he? He could keep rubbing him until he came in his pants and then leave him there. Or maybe he could stop touching him altogether and lift Yamaguchi up so he's kneeling on the bed, just low enough that Kei could shove his cock in his mouth without Yamaguchi falling over. 

Maybe he could even fuck him like this, on his side with Yamaguchi tied up and unable to touch or thrash or do anything but take it. 

Kei doesn't realize he's bitten down on Yamaguchi's neck until he hears him yell.

Tsukki..." His voice is desperate and watery like he's near tears, and Kei decides to take pity on him, undoing his zipper with one hand and taking him in the other. 

Yamaguchi makes a high noise in his throat and goes rigid in contrast to his earlier edginess.His  breath's coming in quick, painful sounding little gasps.

"Yes..." Kei can't keep himself from rocking his hips forward against Yamaguchi's clothed ass. "Yes, yes, please don't stop, please."

He's close already, Kei can feel his sticky precome on his fingers. 

"Come on." Yamaguchi's ear is warm against his lips as he speaks. "Come on."

Kei regrets the position he's in when he feels Yamaguchi start to shiver, when he's throwing his head back and letting out high little moans and Kei can only imagine the look on his face.

 "Yamaguchi." His voice comes out more desperate than he'd been hoping for. "Your back, get on your back. I want to see your face."

He gets to see the way Yamaguchi looks when he comes that way, and it's even better than he'd imagined. His red mouth can't decide whether it wants to falls open or clamp shut and Kei has to kiss him, can't not kiss him when he looks like that. 

 "Let me." Yamaguchi says after he's had a moment to catch his breath. He rocks forward in an attempt to get on his knees and Kei has to catch him before he face plants into the mattress.

"You alright?"

Yamaguchi knods. He's still flushed, but Kei can see something like determination in his eyes.

"Can I suck you off?"

Kei has to work very hard to keep his face from betraying him.

"Let me untie you first."

"No." When Yamaguchi shakes his head he ends up with a facefull of his own sweaty hair, the dork. "Like this."

 "You'd break your neck."

"How clumsy do you think I am exactly?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me untie you."

"...Please Tsukki?"

* * *

Yamaguchi, it turns out, has a surprisingly good sense of balance.  

**Author's Note:**

> Blow job sequel? Blow job sequel.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://friskiestwerefox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
